


Fool Me Once

by Calminaiel



Series: Mighty [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: After their initial encounter, Molly is looking for a way to catch Caleb alone.





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Just kinda threw this together. Future installments will include more smut. I promise.

Nott’s hand pulled urgently against Caleb’s as they wound their way through the crowded streets. When she’d woken him this morning her crooked smile had loomed over his face as she anxiously asked if they could go shopping today. He knew “shopping” meant something entirely different to Nott, but he didn’t mind. He had no qualms about it as long as she was careful.

“It’s back, Caleb!” She’d whispered urgently. “ _The itch_ is back!”

Caleb had nodded blearily, wiping his eyes as he sat up in bed. “Of course. We can go shopping today, of course we can. I have wanted to look at a bookstore in town. We can see what we find on the way, ja?”

Nott looked thrilled as she left him to get dressed.  Downstairs he watched her chat away happily with Jester, messily devouring a plate of sausage and eggs. Caleb, meanwhile, spent the majority of his breakfast picking awkwardly at his food as he tried to avoid Molly’s gaze from down the table. He could feel those red eyes burning into the top of his head as he stared steadfastly down at his plate.

“So what’d y’all wanna do today?” Fjord asked, a bit of egg stuck to his chin that Beau pointed out none too gently.

“Well, you know- I was thinking maybe we could go see that puppet show that they were talking about last night!” Jester said eagerly. “Molly would really like that, wouldn’t you Molly?”

Caleb snuck a glance at Molly who was shaking his head, looking at Jester with a somber expression.

“Why? Is there something we oughta know about them?” Beau asked conspiratorially. She leaned in close and her husky voice dropped to a whisper, “Did they used to be in your circus?”

Molly cocked an eyebrow but responded in a solemn tone. “I don’t trust any of them.”

“Why?” Beau said, practically giddy at the possibility of such an exciting plot twist before they’d even finished breakfast.

“Puppeteers, I mean. Can’t be trusted.” Molly said matter-of-factly.

Fjord, who had also leaned in close, gave an amused smile and returned to his food as Jester furrowed her brow, “Why don’t you trust puppeteers, Molly? Did one of them beat you with a puppet?”  
“Yeah, do you have a lot of puppet-based trauma in your past?” Beau mocked him easily, her tone making it hard to tell if she was trying to be funny or vicious.

“I have my reasons.” He said mysteriously. “But you should go! You’ll have a fantastic time.” His tone had changed to light and jovial so quickly it made Beau laugh.

“Well now we’ve got no choice. We’ve gotta check it out!” She said with a wink at Jester.  

Caleb sighed, apparently louder than he’d meant to, as everyone’s eyes turned toward him. He looked up quickly, “Yes, go and have a good time. Nott and I have some shopping we must get done.” He spoke too rapidly and could see a look of annoyance pass over Beau’s face. Once again Caleb ignored the tiefling’s gaze as he pushed the remainder of his breakfast toward Nott, who happily polished it off, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

“You’re sure you don’t want to come with us?” Fjord asked earnestly. “We could go by the shops on our way back from the show. I’m not sure it’s wise to be splittin’ up just now.” Fjord sounded concerned, as usual, but Caleb shook his head.

“Thank you, but no. We will be fine on our own. When we are finished we will meet you back here. If anything happens we will send you a message.” After the others exchanged a few glances, Fjord nodded and Nott and Caleb got to their feet while the others stuck around, talking animatedly as they finished their breakfasts.

Outside, Caleb took Nott’s hand and she looked up at him. “Do you have any place in mind, little one?” Nott nodded eagerly as she pulled the mask up with her free hand. “Then lead the way.”

 

Caleb knew which shop Nott had picked as soon as they turned onto the street. There were shiny baubles and knick-knacks of all sorts lining the display windows of a narrow building with a deep archway over the door. The sign hung from one of the windows proclaimed it to be “The Fancy Fabriquers”, though nothing in the window looked to Caleb to be remotely fancy. His heart jumped into his chest though as they got closer and he noticed the figure leaning casually against the archway just in front of the door. Mollymauk was smiling mischievously as they approached and Nott squeezed Caleb’s hand, sneaking a glance at him when she caught sight of the tiefling.  
“Did you case this shop last night?” Caleb asked under his breath.

“I couldn’t sleep…” Nott confessed, her wide yellow eyes looking up at Caleb.

“He must have followed you here. Come. We can go another time.” He tugged gently at Nott’s arm, but she stood her ground.

“It can’t hurt to have a look around!” She said desperately. Her eyes flickered back to the windows and Caleb saw the desire clearly in her eyes.

“Fine.” He said with a sigh, raising his eyes to meet Molly’s from across the street.

The connection between them was electric. He felt a jolt in his chest as Molly’s lips curled into an even wider smile before he turned and vanished into the shop. Nott slipped her hand out of Caleb’s and walked eagerly across the street, entering the shop about a minute after Molly. With a sigh, Caleb wound his way through the townsfolk on the street and also stepped into the dimly lit interior. The shop looked as though it had at one point been organized, perhaps even decadent. But either the quantity or the quality (and by the looks of them it was probably both) had gone downhill and Caleb found himself looking around at intricate glass figurines in strange groupings on tables throughout the room, a large collection of what looked like goblets of various sizes, silver necklaces with gaudy looking jewels hung on a wall next to a few paintings that Caleb couldn’t possibly imagine anyone actually enjoying. Nott had made her way to the back of the shop, she kept her hood up and appeared to be looking at a shelf of various lockets and pendants. In the center of the room there was a sales counter, behind which a short-ish human woman stood. She was blushing furiously as she listened to Molly’s smooth voice saying something Caleb didn’t catch. He was leaning across the counter, smiling his outrageous smile as he absentmindedly traced his finger along the smooth wooden surface between them. Caleb felt his stomach knot itself and he forced himself to look back at Nott. _He is just playing a game,_ he reminded himself as he pretended to examine a silver candlestick with ornate roses along its base. He was well practiced at keeping Nott within his sights, but this time he found his attention was split between his small friend and the flirting charlatan who kept eliciting titillating giggles from the shopkeeper who hadn’t even acknowledged their presence. He snuck a glance at the two of them and saw that Molly had gotten out his cards and was in the process of laying them out as he spun a his words like a spider, his voice low so as to draw her in, to impose that feeling of intimacy as he entangled her in his web. Caleb had seen it work on people before. He managed to hold back a scoff, but he found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the tiefling’s lips as he muttered something Caleb couldn’t hope to hear.

Shooting a glance across the room he saw that Nott was also watching Molly closely, a gold necklace with a large locket dangling from her hand. She snuck a glance at Caleb before quickly pocketing the necklace. They both turned back to their respective shelves, peripherally watching the shopkeeper who remained apparently completely unaware that she had other customers.

Nott’s eyes crinkled as she smiled behind her mask and Caleb felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. She reached out toward the next shelf down, not even looking as she picked up a silver bracelet and snuck it into another pocket. Caleb narrowed his eyes, anxiously crossing to the other side of the shop, farther from Nott, so as to avoid drawing any additional attention to the small goblin in the back corner. He saw for the first time that the shopkeeper’s eyes flickered up toward him, but Molly’s soft, purring voice recaptured her attention almost at once and she eagerly looked back at the cards on the table where he was elaborately laying out her reading.

 _I have to admit,_ Caleb thought, _he is a terribly distracting person._ He turned as if to examine the jeweled platter he was holding in the light, letting his eyes sweep over Nott who, to his horror, was stuffing item after item into her pockets and bag with reckless abandon. Caleb tried desperately to catch her eye, wondering if he should send Schmit over there to stop her. Before he could begin to mutter the arcane words, however, the shopgirl’s voice rang out, cutting over the steady hum of Molly’s elaborate reading.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Nott had stopped in mid-movement. An almost comically large silver urn halfway in her bag. The girl stood up straight, but before she could make a move toward Nott, Caleb watched Molly put his hand on her arm resolutely.

“I’ll take care of this for you, love.” She looked up at him as Molly set his deck of cards down on the counter and strode confidently toward Nott, who was still unmoving, cowering in the corner. “You! What are you playing at? Do you think you can just walk in here and steal something from right under her nose?” Caleb watched anxiously as Molly grabbed Nott by the front of her dress, eliciting a small squeak from the frightened goblin. “Not today! Now get the hell out of here!” He said, reaching into her bag to lift out the urn. His back was to the shopkeeper, which was lucky because Caleb saw the flash of a grin on his face as he looked into Nott’s bag, no doubt seeing the rest of its contents before snatching the urn away. The tiefling tucked the urn under one arm and lifted Nott by the back of her coat with the other, none too gently. He dragged her toward the door, past Caleb, who was trying to keep his face schooled in a surprised expression. “Don’t come back here!” Molly said, tossing her through the door and out into the street. He turned around with a flourish, his flamboyant coat swishing in the doorway as he held the urn out to the shopkeeper, with a look of deep apology. Caleb knew he should go after Nott, but he couldn’t help his curiosity to see what Molly would do next. He watched as the tiefling set the urn on the counter, gathering up his cards. “I’m terribly sorry about that.” He said with a mournful sigh.

“I can’t thank you enough!” She said with doey eyes. “My employer would wring my neck if a piece like that went missing!”

He patted her hand gently with his own. “These poor urchins,” he said, looking mournfully toward the door, “it’s just sad, really.” He gave her a sorry smile and she nodded after a brief moment’s hesitation. _Not going to be as likely to report it now._ Caleb thought, wondering if it was entirely normal to be aroused by watching someone lie artfully.

  
“You’re right.” She said with a sigh. “Would- Would you put this back on that shelf over there?” she asked softly.

Molly chuckled, “Of course.”

“I haven’t even asked,” she said with a blush, “is there anything I can help you find?”

Molly smiled, picking up the urn gingerly as though he didn’t want to damage it. “Honestly nothing in here is of particular interest to me. I only came in after seeing you through the window.”  
Caleb turned back to the shelf, trying not to gag at the ridiculous display Molly was putting on. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Molly lean across the counter to give her a kiss on the cheek before turning with a flourish and striding out the front door. Caleb felt his own cheeks burning and he watched her awed expression as she stared after him.

 _Nott will be waiting_ , he reminded himself. He gave her a small nod of thanks and then left without a word.

He walked down the street in the direction of the booksellers, expecting that that’s where Nott would be waiting for him. Rounding the corner he sighed with relief at the sight of Nott and Molly leaning against the wall of one of the nearby buildings, wide smiles spread across both faces. Caleb hurried up to Nott, dropping to his knees as he pulled her mask back up and tucked her hair back into her hood anxiously, “You were very reckless, little one.”

“It’s okay!” Nott insisted, “Molly was fantastic, wasn’t he Caleb?”

Caleb looked up at the tiefling and saw a look akin to hunger in his eyes. Caleb realized he was on his knees in front of him and bit back a groan at the thought. He scowled and turned back to Nott as he acquiesced, “he came through in a pinch.”

“And look what he got me!” Nott’s eyes crinkled as she pulled the large silver urn out of her bag.

Caleb got to his feet, giving Molly a searching look. “You are quite the charmer”.

“Natural talent.” Molly said with a sly smile. “It helps to have equally talented friends.” He looked down at Nott with a smile and Caleb could see her beaming behind her mask. “Now, you shouldn’t be out here with that, Nott.”

“Ja. He is right,” Caleb said quickly, “we should go back to the tavern to drop these things off. You do not want to be out in the streets with them.”

“But you wanted to go to the bookshop!” Nott said with a concerned expression.

“I can go another time.” Caleb said gently, taking the urn and returning it to her bag.

“No need to waste a trip!” Molly piped up, “Nott’s a big girl, she can go back to the tavern and you can go to the booksellers.”

“I don’t want to leave you. What if you get hurt or die or something?” Nott said with more than a hint of panic in her voice.

“How about this,” Molly offered and Caleb almost laughed as he watched Molly’s original plan come full circle, “You head back to your room to drop off your new shiny treasure. I’ll escort Caleb here to the bookshop, and we will meet you back at the tavern.”

Nott looked hesitant, but Caleb leaned over to cup her cheek, “I will be alright, mein liebling. Molly will look out for me.”

“Order me a drink,” Molly patted Nott’s shoulder, “We’ll be back in a jiffy.”

Nott nodded resolutely and adjusted her jingling bag before disappearing into the crowd.

Caleb and Molly silently surveyed one another before Caleb stepped forward and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“You’ve been avoiding me, Caleb.” Molly chastised.

“I have.” Caleb didn’t see any reason to lie.

“Nothing’s changed, though?” Molly leaned into him and traced a finger down Caleb’s arm.

“It has not. I-” he hesitated, his brow furrowed, “I do not want Nott to know, and I am not quite as good at lying as you.”

Molly must’ve seen something of his arousal in Caleb’s expression- a mischievous smile spread across his face, his red eyes sparkling as he leaned forward, touching his mouth to Caleb’s ear as he breathed “I am a _very_ good liar.”

Caleb sucked in a breath and let his hands slip around Molly’s waist, pulling him even closer. “You are a _very_ good liar.”

“And _you_ are the cleverest person I’ve ever met.” Molly said, grinding his hips against Caleb.

Caleb closed his eyes as he felt Molly’s hardening length against his own. “That does not mean as much right after we affirm that you are a liar.”

“I don’t lie to you, Caleb.” Molly said seriously, leaning back a bit so that he could look into Caleb’s eyes. “I may not tell you everything, but I don’t lie to you.”

Caleb smiled crookedly, rolling his eyes. “You lie to me all the time, Arschloch.”

Molly smiled at him and Caleb felt nothing but warmth toward the devastatingly beautiful tiefling. “Fair enough.”

“Well, I cannot just drop to my knees in the middle of this street,” Caleb said, “As much as I might want to do this.”

Molly smiled, “Oh no. I don’t think so. Not about the middle of the street thing- It is _definitely_ my turn.” Caleb shuddered with anticipation as Molly nipped his neck gently. “But you’re probably right about our current location. I suspect word would get around. I can’t even imagine the look on Beau’s face when she… No. You know, I actually can.”

Caleb grinned and they pulled apart, breathing a bit heavier than Caleb was fully comfortable with as a few passerby furtively shot them uncomfortable glances.

“I promised to take you book shopping. Like a perfect gentleman.” Caleb rolled his eyes once more as Molly offered his arm. Nevertheless, Caleb took it, and leaned into the tiefling as they made their way through the cobblestone streets toward the booksellers.

 

They turned the corner onto the street where a small wooden sign hung above a nondescript building in a quieter section of the city. _Ink & Parchment Bookshoppe _. Caleb watched a tall elven-looking woman step out of the doorway, pulling a key from her pocket as she locked the door behind her.

“That doesn’t look promising.” Molly said softly.

She walked down the street away from them, turning the corner and vanishing from sight.

“Perhaps there’s still someone inside.” Molly offered, although Caleb knew there was little chance of such a thing. Nevertheless, Caleb followed Molly to the door, watching his swishing tail as he walked.

Molly tried the door to no avail, shielding his eyes as he peered through the glass pane on the wooden door. “Not a soul.” He sighed. Leaning against the doorframe in disappointment. “If Nott were here we could get in, no problem.” Caleb smirked at that and Molly’s eyes narrowed, “Unless.... Caleb, can you pick a lock?”

“I would have thought that might be in your own repertoire.”

“It’s easy to charm your way through most doors.” Molly said with a grin.

“Not when there is no one around.”

“That’s why I travel with weird people like you.” Molly laughed, “So can you? Maybe a spell that would let us walk right through the door?”

Caleb scoffed, “I have not learned anything like that.” He weighed his options. He didn’t care that much about getting into the bookstore. It wasn’t urgent that he visit, and it was a significant risk with no real reward. _That’s not entirely true. Molly would be impressed. That in itself is a substantial reward._ He sighed, “Well, I have seen Nott do it. I have an excellent memory. I cannot promise anything, but it is theoretically possible.”

Molly took his arm and pulled him in for another kiss. “Let’s see it, then!”

He dug in his pockets to find a few tools that might serve his purpose as he lowered himself to his knees to see if he could figure it out. He understood the basic mechanics, but knew he would have better luck if he had a kit like Nott carried. After a few more minutes, during which he really started to doubt that he’d be able to do it, Caleb felt a soft click as the lock turned and as he glanced up he was met by a heated smile on Molly’s face.

“You know, you are quite the man of mysteries, Caleb.”

Caleb got to his feet, pushing the door open gently and focusing on trying to feel whether or not he sensed any arcane wards within. He felt Molly’s hand rest on the small of his back and after a moment, fairly certain that the shop keeper had not magically secured the area, stepped inside the darkened room.

The torches on the walls had been extinguished, and although the light from the large windows at the front was more than enough to light the room, there was still a thrill as the general aura of the room felt forbidden. Molly caught him by the waist and spun him around, pulling him in close. “How badly do you want a book?” he muttered against Caleb’s skin.

He smiled and leaned in closer, “Are you going to steal me one?”

“If you like. I will if you want me to.” Molly said confidently. “But I’d much rather get on my knees right here in this shop.”

“Mollymauk!” Caleb gasped, feeling the tiefling’s hand trace the outline of his cock through his trousers. He glanced at the door, but as the tiefling’s teeth gently raked over his skin, Caleb made up his mind.

He brought his hand under Molly’s chin, lifting the trickster’s face up to meet his own for a deep kiss. His hands snaked up Molly’s chest, feeling the scars beneath his shirt as his hands made their way to his shoulders. Caleb looked behind him, and pulled the tiefling with him as he backed up against one of the bookshelves. With a firm squeeze, he lowered Molly to his knees, drawing a needy whine from the other as he looked up at Caleb, his red eyes firey with hunger and desire. “If you are going to do it, I suggest you hurry. I think the shopkeeper is probably only running an errand.”

Molly smiled, “I told you the other night that you would be fucking my face soon enough. I don’t think this will take too long.”

Caleb bit his lip in response as Molly pulled Caleb’s belt loose and gently set the belt, books and all, aside, cautiously ensuring it would be safely out of their way. His eyes flickered up to Caleb, and the human saw his loving, genuinely soft expression quickly replaced by a sly smile as he unfastened Caleb’s trousers and pulled his length out. Caleb had never been particularly shy about nudity, but looking around, there was something about being here, even alone, that made his cheeks burn hot and the tip of his cock leak with a flutter of excitement.

He turned his attention back to Molly just in time to see the tiefling’s dark purple tongue dart out to lick the bead of precum from his cock. Caleb groaned and leant his head back, bumping it against the spines of the books behind him.

“You are going to kill me, Mollymauk. Please!” He never took his eyes off Molly as he licked slowly up the underside of Caleb’s shaft. He was intensely focused on his task, and as he adjusted his position, sitting back on his heels he reached up and took Caleb by the hands, holding them where they hung by Caleb’s sides as he finally engulfed him in the warm heat of his mouth. Caleb groaned and felt the vibration as Molly did the same. He started out gently, just lightly sucking the tip of Caleb’s cock, teasing him with his tongue gently passing over the slit. Caleb’s hips twitched anxiously fighting the urge to thrust into his mouth.

Molly smiled around him, pulling off long enough to say, “patience, Caleb.”

He finally had to close his eyes as Molly returned to his cock, sucking deeper and harder as he took more and more of Caleb’s length into his mouth. “Gods, Molly. You are fantastic.” He struggled to find the words in Common as his brain swam with fog and nothingness. The wicked tongue teased the underside of him as he gasped, rocking himself gently, trying find the perfect tempo.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Molly squeezed his hands gently, pulling back, spit dripping down his chin. Caleb groaned at the sight and wanted to lean down and kiss him so badly, he looked so wrecked. Before he could, though, Molly guided his hands to the base of Molly’s horns, right where they began to curve back. Caleb’s eyes widened and Molly smiled, his voice a little hoarse as he chuckled, “did you think I was joking?” He licked teasingly at Caleb’s slit and the human felt his hands tighten around the thick horns. “I wasn’t. Do it.”

He adjusted his posture again and, without breaking eye contact, parted his lips several inches in front of Caleb’s still leaking tip. He hesitated only a moment before arching his hips forward slightly, gasping as he slid into Molly’s mouth, his grip on his horns pulling the tiefling forward gently as he buried himself inside. The light suction from before was gone, replaced now by a desperate pulling sensation as Molly sucked him down. Caleb’s hips stuttered as he paused, not wanting to push the tiefling too far. The red eyes flashed up to meet his and a deep growl from Molly’s throat seemed to challenge him as the vibrations pulled another moan from his chest. Still moving cautiously, he pulled a bit harder, watching with his mouth agape as he pulled Molly all the way to the base of his cock, watching the Tiefling’s eyes close as he swallowed around it. Caleb felt his thighs shaking as he pulled Molly back, and then toward himself again, a bit quicker this time. _He says he can take it,_ Caleb reminded himself, and he began thrusting gently into the tiefling’s mouth. “Gods, Molly- you are incredible. I could fuck your mouth for days!” Holding him in place by the ornately decorated horns, it wasn’t long before his gasps in the empty bookshop, combined with the tiefling’s moans of pleasure around his cock, pushed him past the limits of his considerable self-control. He began fucking into Molly’s mouth in earnest, holding his head stationary as he thrust deeper and deeper into the tiefling, “Mollymauk, you might be more magical than I am,” he gasped as Molly’s tongue massaged him with an urgent intensity. “Fuck, Molly. Yes. Please!”

Molly smiled and hummed appreciatively as he brought his hands up to slide under his shirt to touch Caleb’s chest, his nails raking gently across the skin.

Molly looked up suddenly, concerned, as Caleb’s hips slowed to a halt, his eyes locked on Molly, who cautiously pulled away from him, wiping his spit-soaked chin with the back of his hand. “What is it?” His voice was rough and Caleb felt a flutter in his stomach at the very idea that he’d just fucked Molly’s throat raw.

“The other night,” he could hear his own voice shaking as he spoke, one hand coming to grip the base of his wet cock, “you said you’d be willing to explore something. With me.”

Molly’s look of concern was quickly replaced by a wicked smile. “Are you certain?”

Caleb nodded eagerly as Molly pulled a dagger from his boot. “Your thigh?” he asked, gently tracing the tip of the dagger along Caleb’s skin, leaving a fine white line where he traced without breaking the skin.

“On my chest.” Caleb’s own voice was ragged, barely audible in the silent room.

“I don’t want to get it on your clothes…” Molly hedged, licking out once more at Caleb’s slit as he gripped the base of his cock harder, fighting back a moan.

“Believe me, they have seen worse.” He said with a dismissive shake of his head.

Molly looked at him resolutely, rising unsteadily to his feet. Before he could do anything else, Caleb took one of his horns again and this time pulled him in for a kiss. Caleb could taste himself on Molly’s tongue and felt the tiefling melt into his touch as their mouths claimed one another. Molly held the dagger out to him, holding the blade casually as one unafraid of its edge. “Would you like to do it?”

Caleb shook his head. “I want you to do it.”

Molly’s eyes darkened as he took a shuddering breath. “Yes.” he breathed, spinning the dagger deftly in his hand. He cleared his throat as he unfastened the top of Caleb’s shirt, enough to expose a bit more of his chest. “Are you ready?”

“I am more than ready, Molly.” Caleb said softly, his eyes zeroed in on the glistening blade in his lover’s hand. “Do it. Please.”

Caleb watched as Molly brought the blade up to his skin, gently pressing the point into his skin. The sharp bite of the dagger made Caleb suck in a quick breath, but after he gave a reassuring nod, Molly began slowly tracing a thin line across Caleb’s pink skin. The line looked benign for several seconds before blood began beading in the dagger’s wake. Caleb’s mouth fell open slightly and he could feel Molly’s eyes on his face as he pulled the dagger away. Caleb felt his head begin to swim, and with a hard exhale released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  
“You’re beautiful,” Molly said, his voice ringing through the spinning in Caleb’s head. “Fuck, look at you.” His eyes were intensely focused on the thin cut on Caleb’s chest, and he gently brought two of his fingers up to the cut, and, with a quick nod from Caleb, smeared the blood across his chest. He met Caleb’s eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth, dramatically licking the blood from them and looking every bit like a debauched version of Jester finishing off one of her doughnuts and seeking out every crumb. “I know I promised to let you come down my throat today, and you can. But next time I’m going to fuck you. I want to see how wrecked you look with my cock buried inside you.”

Caleb groaned, his head falling against Molly’s shoulder. The tiefling ducked his head down, and his warm breath was Caleb’s only warning before he felt the soft sting of Molly’s tongue against the cut on his chest. “I would like that, I think,” he gasped, “I imagine I would look quite ‘wrecked’, considering how I’m certain I look at this moment” Molly looked up and Caleb gently wiped a smear of blood from his chin.

“You look fucking fantastic right now.” Molly groaned, capturing Caleb’s mouth once more in a coppery kiss.

Caleb felt Molly’s hand curl around his cock once more, and he let go, letting the tiefling stroke him, his pace quick and unforgiving. Caleb’s head fell back once more as Molly dropped to his knees again, replacing his hand with his mouth, but keeping up the same relentless tempo as he swallowed Caleb down again and again.

The sound of Molly’s tail thrashing on the floor, as well as the sloppy, debauched sounds of Molly’s mouth were quickly being drowned out by Caleb’s moaning pleas. “Molly, gods, I am so close,” he gasped, his hips slamming into Molly, who gagged slightly, but nevertheless kept up his pace. Caleb brought a hand to his chest, the bleeding had nearly stopped, but the touch of his fingers against the cut stung and he gasped out at the pain, crying out as he spilled down Molly’s throat. Molly pulled back slightly, eagerly taking every drop of Caleb’s cum as he reached down to grab Molly’s horns once more, steadying himself.

After a moment, Molly pulled back with a soft pop, his eyes glassy and Caleb noticed for the first time that Molly’s own hand was inside his trousers as he knelt on the floor, pulling himself off. Caleb sunk to the ground next to him, exhausted, but eager to get Molly off. Molly pulled him forward and their mouths met in a wicked kiss where, as promised, Caleb could taste both his blood and his cum inside the tiefling’s mouth. Molly moaned against him and Caleb quickly unfastened the tiefling’s pants, pulling them down enough that he could replace Molly’s hand with his own, pumping his cock as he deepened the kiss, feeling Molly melting against him before he came with a cry. Molly crumpled against Caleb, his breathing ragged as he leaned into the wizard. Caleb wiped his cum-splattered hand on his coat, unconcerned with a few more stains as he used his other hand to gently stroke the tiefling’s hair.

They could very easily have both fallen asleep right there. However, the unexpected sound of a key in the lock brought them both leaping to their feet. Caleb hurriedly tucked himself away and fastened up his trousers as Molly did the same. He looked about frantically, running through the spells he could use, _I could disguise myself! She would not know who I am, I cannot do anything to hide Molly,_  he thought desperately, raising his hand as he began to mutter the arcane words. Beside him, Molly grasped his arm tightly as he completed the spell. He saw surprise register on Molly’s face as he looked over the half-elf standing where Caleb had been a moment before. “Nice work!” Molly said with a grin.

“I cannot do someone else.” Caleb said with a worried expression.

“Don’t worry about me.” Molly said with a smile, “I’ve got it taken care of.”

He strode forward just as the door opened and the elven woman walked into the room. Caleb felt a deep sinking in his stomach as he imagined Molly pulling out a blade and cutting her down where she stood. She saw Molly just as he put his hand out, touching her shoulder as she turned. “It’s good to see you.” His voice was calm and measured, without a hint of animosity. Caleb felt a slight arcane hum in the air as he watched her tilt her head slightly, her shocked expression fading to one of pleasant surprise.

“Hello there!” She said with a smile. “How are you?”

“We’re doing just fine,” Molly said with a grin over his shoulder at Caleb who was trying to keep a neutral expression. “My name is Esma, this is Therin. We were just looking around, I hope you don’t mind.”

She shook her head, “of course not, but how did you get in?”

Molly looked at Caleb with a confused expression and turned back to her as if he didn’t understand the question, “I don’t know what you mean, my dear. The door _was_ open.”

She nodded thoughtfully, “Yes. Yes it might have been. Sometimes I forget to lock it when I leave.”

“That's perfectly alright. And what’s your name, love?” Caleb gathered up his belt and books, fastening them back around his waist as he walked up to join Molly.

“Yva.” She said, extending her hand. Molly grasped it in his own and Yva extended the same to Caleb. He shot a wary glance at Molly before weakly shaking her hand.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Yva. If you don’t mind, we’re going to be on our way. I’m more than happy to leave a few gold here for your time and trouble.”

She shook her head, holding up her hand, “That’s not necessary, Esma!”

“Oh, I insist!” He said with a grin. He walked over to the counter and set 2 gold pieces on top of a book. “We’ll see you around, I’m certain.”

She nodded, “It was lovely to meet you!” She called after them as Molly, his hand around Caleb’s waist, ushered him out of the shop.

They walked to the end of the street and turned toward the tavern, making their way down several more streets until they reached a more crowded area before Caleb turned to face Molly.

“What was that that you did to her?” He asked, he was more curious than disapproving, but there was definitely a hint of trepidation that he couldn’t keep out of his voice.

“Another gift.” he said simply. “The disguise was a stroke of genius.” Molly’s eyes raked over the unfamiliar face in front of him. “Will you wear it all the way back?”

“I can drop it when we turn a corner. I do not want to attract unnecessary attention.” Caleb muttered. “She will know she was charmed by you, no?”

Molly nodded, “Not for a bit, though. It wears off on its own, but it takes a while. More than enough time for me to come up with a plan to avoid trouble.”

“You are really an incredible liar.” Caleb said with a sigh.

Molly laughed and looked him up and down pointedly, “You’re one to talk.”

“Touché.” He said with a wry smile.

 

***

“You missed a fantastic show, Molly and Caleb!” Jester gushed as they walked into the tavern to see The Mighty Nein sitting at their usual table.

“A day full of performances, wasn’t it?” Molly said with a wide smile.

“Why, did y’all catch a show while you were out shopping?” Fjord asked with a genuine curiosity.

“Put one on, more like.” Caleb shot him a sidelong glance and resisted the urge to elbow him in the ribs. “You would not believe the time we had at that booksellers.”

“Did you find a book, Caleb?” Nott piped up, she sipped from her flask as her legs dangled off the edge of the chair.

“No, they did not have what I was looking for.” He said, pulling a chair next to Nott as he sat down. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and was surprised when she reached up and snatched his hand, pulling it down toward the table.

“What happened to you, Caleb?” She cried out, looking at the blood smeared on his hand from where he’d wiped Molly’s face.

He glanced at Molly quickly, knowing the tiefling would be able to come up with something far better than he could. “You know what they don’t tell you about bookshops?” Molly said loudly, capturing the others' attention as Caleb noticed him surreptitiously draw his thumb along the edge of the blade slung at his hip. Caleb couldn't help the knot of desire flicker in his stomach, “They don’t warn you that those books are dangerous! Paper cuts are serious business!” He held his thumb up for the others to see briefly before bringing it up to his mouth to suck gently on the cut. As he did, his eyes met Caleb’s and the human had to turn away, hurriedly pulling out his spellbook as a distraction. His cheeks burned as the image of Molly licking Caleb’s blood from his fingers came flooding back.  

He heard Molly chuckle, “You see, Nott, you trusted me to keep Caleb safe, but he’s the one who ended up rescuing me from the untold evils of literature.”

Beau looked at Molly with a curious expression, “Are you feeling okay, Molly? Your voice sounds a little weird.”

Molly smiled and said, “Just a bit of a tickle. You know, I think what I need is a drink.” He stood up, “Nothing quite like the feeling of that first swallow to cure what ails you.” He turned with a flourish, making his way toward the bar as Caleb quickly buried his blushing face behind his spellbook.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few folks asked for a follow-up. Hopefully this does them justice. I like this pairing, so I'll probably write a few more. I think I prefer Molly's POV, though. I'll probably stick with that in the future.


End file.
